The Reconcile
by NikCul
Summary: B&E met when they were three. Became best friends had feelings for each other, he left on a trip, came back, kissed her and ran away. They meet six years later and he has a secret to why he ran away in the first place...DUH, DUH, DUHHHHHHH! xoxo NikCul ;
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay...I know this is kinda hypocritical of me but when I see flashbacks...I skip them so I advise you not to because this whole chapter is a flashback and if you do not read it you won't get my book.**_

_**Love you!!!**_

_**NikCul  
**_

Chapter 1

Bella = 15  
Edward = 16

Flashback

_"How long?" I asked._

_"Give it five minutes Bella!" Edward laughed._

_"You have been in England for six months. You are my best friend and I miss you dearly. I can't wait anymore."_

_"Do you want be to get in a car crash?"_

_"No!" I shouted._

_"Then hold on." He smiled and hung up._

_Hmph...._

_Edward was my best friend. I met him when I was three at pre-school. I here stories about hating him and I really only became friends with him when I realized boys didn't have cooties...when I was eight or nine but I can't recall._

_My other friend is Alice, my age and he is also Edward's sister is my best girl friend. She keeps telling me that we should get together but then he went to England and I never got a chance to tell him I liked him. I'm not denying it.  
_

_He. Is. Stunning._

_He had emerald green eyes and bronze tussled hair not to mention gorgeous. He is pretty tall too and when he smiles...._

_It's orgasmic._

_I know he likes me as well. I'm no idiot like girls in other stories and me and Edward have talked about it before but he felt that it would risk our friendship and we should just stay as is. I liked him so much that I let my stupid self convince me of that._

_I should just back off..._

_I heard a roar of an car pull up on my driveway and Edward in all his love and glory stepped out of the car._

_I ran out in the winter cold and sprinted towards him to give him a great big hung. He was back!_

_He hugged me back and I lead him into my house to my room where Alice would come and join us later for a sleepover considering it was the break._

_"Bella!" He chuckled and hugged me again. "I missed you."_

_I slouched against my wall and smiled and pulled him into another hug. "I missed you too."_

_He released me and then all of a sudden pressed a soft, lip in lip kiss on my mouth. My eyes widened then closed._

_He let go. "Oh shit." He mumbled and began to pick up his stuff and walk away._

_I was not prepared for this._

_Before he could pick up his thing I pulled him by the front of his shirt and took his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his where he slammed me against the wall and the pictures rattled a bit at the force._

_His hands slid tightly and securely around my waste as mine knotted in his hair gasping for air every time our lips parted._

_We began to walk over to my bed and my back slammed against my bed where he laid on top of me._

_His hands slid down my sides and under my shirt which mine traced pictured on his chest after I had taken off his shirt...what do you know? He has no chest hair...yumm._

_He began to kiss me more fiercely as our breathing increased and then suddenly there was no weight on me anymore and my lips were burning and his things were gone and the door slammed shut._

_He left._

_It was a bad idea..._

_I waited for them to come back when I heard my mom and dad walking into the house and I ran downstairs._

_My mom pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry Bella."_

_"Me too." My dad added._

_Did they know? Did they secretly hide a camera in my room?_

_"About what?" I asked, oblivious._

_"Don't you know?"_

_I shook my head. I didn't think I knew..._

_"The Cullens left town."_

_"What?"_

_"It was last second when Esme called the hospital. Edward said he made a huge mistake or something and couldn't show his face anymore or something because he was embarrassed...I'm not sure but they apparently understood. They left Phoenix." Said Charlie._

_"What?" I began to cry. None of them said goodbye._

_My mom pulled me in for another hug. "I know. I'm sorry this happened to you knowing it wasn't your fault."_

_But that's just it. It was my fault._

_And now he is gone....forever._

_**A/N: Okay...we all know he isn't gone forever...duhhh**_

_**R&R**_

_**Next ones will be longer**_

_**loving you**_

_**NikCul  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella = 21  
Edward = 22

BPOV

"Shit I'm gunna be late." I vented to Jessica, my best friend.

"No you won't. The magazine loves me so they will have to love you." She encouraged.

"Alright then... I don't wanna be late for the interview so I'll see you when I'm back here at our apartment and if I get it...I'll see you later." I smiled as I ran out of the building with my briefcase and purse in my fall jacket. A little cold for Forks weather. I moved here when I was nineteen.

I ran into Lolo's Fashion Magazine building and went to the front desk.

"Hello." I said politely.

"Isabella? Right?" The young girl asked.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I smiled.

"Ahh yes. Floor seven and Angela will assist you from there. I'm Rosalie by the way."

"Thanks."

"Good luck." She grinned.

I nodded and ran towards the elevator and pressed floor seven.

As the doors opened I went to the desk where a brunette was humming away at the computer.

"Hi. I'm Bella. I have an appointment with manager of Lolo." I explained.

The girl looked up and her eyes widened. "Bella? Bella Swan?" She confirmed and I nodded.

She stood up and smiled shyly. "Right this way." She said pointing down the narrow hallway. "Turn left than left than right and straight passed all the desks and passed people and the kitchen then left, right and straight and you are there." She smiled.

"What?"

"Here." She said writing it down. "Have fun and good luck." Everyone was so friendly here.

I smiled and stared at the paper, that's it when I bumped into something and hot coffee spilled all over me.

"Crap." She voice said.

I looked up at the guy who was looking down at his shirt that had spilled coffee and so did mine. I bumped into him while I was zoned out in my own little world trying to find the office. Kill me.

"I am so sorry." I apologized.

"It's alright. I'm just about to go into an interview." He mumbled, still looking at his shirt and all I saw what his bronze hair facing me.

Crap. He was the manager.

"Oh. I don't mind. I am the one being interviewed. Bella. Bella Swan." I laughed it off lightly and when I said my name his head shot up and his emerald green eyes met with mine for the first time in six years.

"Edward?" I asked, shocked.

"Bella..."

"I have to go." I said walking away right then and there.

"Wait."

"What?"

"At least let me interview you."

"I can't be here."

"Please."

I turned around and nodded my head and he escorted me to his office.

I sat down in the chair after he was in his.

"Isabella Marie." I chuckled. "What brings you here. To Lolo...fashion...to Forks!"

"I always wanted to live in a small town. Remember? And my friend, Jessica told me about it and I needed a job. Plus I remember a lot from Alice."

"She is the creator of Lolo's." He stated.

"Oh." I shouldn't be here.

"She'll be thrilled to see you. She didn't talk to me for two years when I insisted on leaving."

"Can we not talk about that?"

"Sorry." He mumbled. Wasn't he supposed to be in charge?

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"I was embarrassed." He confessed.

"About what?"

"My actions were wrong...stupid."

"I didn't think so." I admitted quietly.

"What?" He ask, not having have heard.

"Nothing. Look, this is a waste of my time. I have to go."

"Say hi to Alice at least. Stay. We could have coffee."

"If she was my friend she would have contacted me sooner or later. Not have waited for me to find her accidentally. Please stop trying to get in my pants."

"Bella. I'm not trying to get in your pants. Could you be somewhat professional." He told me.

"You left me!" I accused.

"I know."

"Fuck it. I have to go." I said storming out of his office bumping into another thing.

Alice.

"Bella? Bella Swan?"

"Alice..."

She dropped everything she was holding and pulled me into a hug. The whole office gasped.

"Where have you been hiding?"

"In my room for half a year being home schooled when the Cullen's left Arizona."

"Oh." She whispered. "He wouldn't let me go back."

"Alice. You were my best friend. What happened?"

She pulled my arm and into her office and shut the door.

"Here is what happened."

_Flashback_

_APOV_

_Edward came storming into the house and ran up to his room and I followed after him._

_"Edward? What happened? Do you and Bells get into a fight?"_

_"Come in." He said not wanting to yell through the door._

_"Well?"_

_"I kissed her and she kissed me back."_

_"Really...that is what you're being a baby about."_

_"I shouldn't have."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because...you know."_

_"No...I don't-" Then I stopped, remembering. "Oh. That shouldn't hold you back."_

_"You don't understand! Bella and I can't be in a relationship."_

_"Because you are friends, really? And why the fuck are you packing."_

_"I convinced mom to let us move."_

_"You WHAT?"_

_"You are coming and you can never say goodbye to Bella."_

_"I refuse." I confided._

_"You are never seeing her again." He yelled._

_"How are you gunna stop me, huh?"_

_"I'll tell mom and dad."_

_"Tell them what?"_

_"About you and Jasper."_

_"You wouldn't."_

_"Man, you are PREGNANT. If you don't come with us and see her. I'll tell them."_

_"Edward, no."_

_"Yes."_

_"Dude! WHAT THE FUCK? Stop overreacting."_

_"I have to go. Come on preggers."_

_"You won't tell them."_

_"But I will. Come."_

_"What is the big deal? So you kissed her. She kissed you back! You and Bella like each other. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"_

_"Alice," He was crying now. "Please,"_

_"Is there something I don't know Ed?"_

_End of Flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"He ended up telling Esme and Carlisle and they grounded me and I got in huge shit and bla bla bla...I wanted to come back but they also said I was never aloud to see you again. I mean, Jasper is your cousin."

"You were...pregnant and you didn't tell me?"

"I wasn't aloud...Jazz wouldn't let me."

"How did Edward know?"

"He found the test in the garbage."

"Sorry Ali." I said as I ran to hug her.

"I am sorry too. I love you Bells and I've missed you."

"So what was Edward hiding?"

"He never told me. He stormed out of his room, to my parents and that's where is all went downhill. You liked him, didn't you?"

I nodded.

"He's married."

"What?"

"Well was. They divorced but he has a child and she went to jail..."

"For..."

"Physical abuse and then she died from all the drugs she had been taking. He never loved her anyways."

"Then why did he marry her?"

"She looked like you." And with that, Alice smiled and walked out of her office.

There was a knock on the door. "Bella?" Edward's voice called.

"What?"

"Can we talk."

"About?"

"Well, you have the job and two..." he said running over to in front of me and sat on the desk "Forgive me."

"What are you hiding Edward."

His eyes widened. "Nothing..."

"Spill."

"Are you a virgin?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Just answer."

"Umm...no."

"When did you loose it."

Omg. "When I was nineteen."

"No."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"No."

"What are you talking about?"

"You lost it to me."

**_A/N: Sorry!!! Short Chapter!!!!! I know my stories are cocked in the head but hey! Gotta love 'em! (You don't actually.)_**

**_Fav outburst when I was buying a cheap dress and looked at the lable: 200 MOTHERFUCKINGCOCKINGSHITTING ARE YOU KIDDING ME DOLLARS!!!!_**

**_Thanks!!_**

**_xoxoxoxoxoxo_**

**_NikCul  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Guys. I am so effing sorry I haven't updated sooner!!! The next chapter will have a lot of spelling mistakes by the way considering I'm not on my mac where it tells me when there are errors.**_

**_Sorry guys, I hope you can still love m!!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_NikCul_**

Chapter 4

"Oh please, I think I'd know when I lost my own virginity. Not please, explain to me your dilusinal theory that you have my virginity."

He said nothing.

"Well? Please tell me about this underaged love making sesion. I beg you." I said with heavy sarcasm.

He still said nothing.

"I knew you were just trying to get with me. Big shocker there. Look, I'm gunna go now." I informed them both.

"Wait, Bella."

"What the fuck do you want from me now?"

"I want you to have the job."

"G-d no."

"Why?"

I turned around and walked up to him. "Close your eyes and picture this. Me and you, in an office all by ourselves doing g-d knows what and then you walk out with a lovely black eye and no teeth and bruised lips! Try explaining why that is without them! I'm am outa here."

"You haven't changed much. Brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, 5'4 and pale skin. But now your a bitch."

"Thats what happends when people you love and tell all your secrets to leave without saying goodbye. You pull a wall up made of steel just to find out the guy at Home Depot lied when he said it was unable to be buildozed but then the best contractor in town finds a way to tear it down."

"Do you really think that's it?"

"I know that's it."

"I'll make you a deal."

"I don't wanna make a fucking deal with you."

"Just hear me out."

"I was ready to do that years ago, thinking you'd come back after you left with Alice and we'd dip out licorish in penutbutter and our prezals in nutella with popcorn stuck to the end while we watched Scary Movie Four over and over again. I was ready then but now I'm not. Tough luck Cullen."

"Just come work for a week and I won't talk to you or any shit like that and if you like it, stay and I will only talk to you when needed for buisness reasons only and we can leave it at that."

"I will if you answer one question."

"Fine."

"Are you gay?"

"What kind of gay?"

"Well you work at Lolo's Fashion Magazine with your sister and you just asked me to make a fucking deal/compromise with you."

"The fact that I've noticed your boobs are bigger along with your ass proves that theory wrong."

"Just like the theory about my Vagina."

"You always loved that word."

"Nahhh. I always loved you."

He stood there, mouth open, shocked.

"I'll be back tomorrow. When I turn around don't stare at my ass gay boy." I smiled and winked at him and with that I was gone, rushing home, holding back the tears but then them take over when I got home on my bed just when Jessica walked in to see my sad face.

"Why are you crying? You got the job!"

"Long day."

"Do you wanna talk about it..."

"Nope."

"Then am I free to go out..."

"Yeah...you got a date or something?"

"Yeah!" She exlaimed. "With my boss!"

I stared at her wide eyed.

* * *

**_Hey guys, sorry it's short but I hope you enjoyed it!!!_**

**_xoxoxox_**

**_NikCul_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Today for this chapter I'm gunna have some help from my best friend LeahNightt! Check out her account. She doesn't have stories yet but will soon!!!**_

**_Enjoy!!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_NikCul_**

Chapter 5

"Oh...umm...Edward, right?"

"Yeah. Isn't he gorgeous?!"

"I guess you could say that…" I mumbled.

"You didn't think so?"

"Jessica…I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Why…?" She asked.

"Because–" I was cut off by my phone ringing on the counter. "Hold on." I told her.

She didn't 'hold on' and went straight to her room to get ready for her date.

Bitch.

Without looking at the caller ID, I answered to an extremely familiar voice.

"Hey Bells!"

"Hey Jazz…" I'd know that voice anywhere.

Jasper was my cousin and he was the father of Alice's baby. He was just as pissed as me when they left but Alice had the decency to say goodbye to him. They haven't spoken since.

"You've been crying." He accused.

"No I haven't!" I defended!

"Bella, open your door."

"Ugh, I'm coming." I smiled and hung up then ran to the door and when I opened it, there he was.

I gave him a tight hug and we walked in together.

Jasper is almost here every day so his 'random' appearance wasn't so random to me anymore.

"I got a job," I began.

"That's good. Where?"

"It's not good Jazz…"

"I'm confused. I thought you wanted a job with that magazine or something."

"And I got it."

"So what's bad about that?"

"The boss…"

"What about him?"

"It's Edward…"

He suddenly tensed. "Cullen?"

"Yeah."

"Man, I haven't heard that name in years!"

"And guess who the owner is."

"Alice…" He assumed.

"She still has your child."

His head shot up. "How'd you know about that?"

"She told me."

"You talked to her?"

I ignored his question. "Can you answer something honestly?" I asked.

"Okay…"

"Why'd they leave?"

He shrugged. "I honestly don't know. All I know is that you guys were both young and he kissed you, he regretted it and left."

"He told me he has my virginity." I admitted.

He tensed even more but said nothing.

"You tensed." I observed. "So it's true!?"

"NO! I mean, Bella, you're my cousin."

"Just spit it out."

It all came out in a rush. "You were fourteen and he was fifteen and someone, we don't know who, date raped you, roofies, and got you drunk and Edward found you. He didn't know about the date rape or the drinks but he…saved you? I guess, I'm not sure. But anyways, you were coming onto him a little too strong and he didn't know about your…condition and you guys fucked. End of story."

The tears began to roll down my face. "You're lying! I would remember!"

"No you wouldn't of! You were date raped!"

"Why are you lying to me Jazz, I just wanna know the truth! I woke up in my own bed the next day!"

"It's the truth Bells. You wanted it" He explained.

"Just get out." The tears were coming faster now. I knew he wasn't lying, but I needed someone to blame.

"What?"

"JUST GET OUT! I can't believe you. Why are you lying like this?"

"I'm not!"

I pushed him towards the door and he didn't resist. As soon as he was gone I heard Jessica's quiet footsteps as she walked towards me.

She gave me a strange look.

"What?" I jerked.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"What the hell was what?"

"You lost your virginity to my boss today?"

"No…"

"Oh…"

"I didn't lose it to him. I don't know him. Jazz has lost his freaking mind."

"But you know him…from the past?"

"Yes." I wasn't gunna deny it.

"And…"

"And nothing! Have fun on your date." I yelled.

I quickly walked to my room before she could say anything else.

Bitch.

**_There is that chapter ya'll!!!_**

**_loving you dearly_**

**_R and R_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_NikCul and LeahNightt_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

JPOV (Jasper)

As soon as Bella kicked me out of her house, my feet suddenly had a mind of its own. I ended up and the double doors of Lolo's Fashion Magazine.

I didn't debate if I should go in or not. I knew my only option was to walk in. I opened the heavy doors of the building and made my way to the front desk where a perky blonde sat. I looked at her and she looked up at me.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"Umm…no but I'm friends with the boss and the owner." Or at least I was but she didn't have to know that.

"Umm…what's your name?"

Shit. She was gunna ring either Edward or Alice and I doubt any of them wanted to hear from me so I lied. "Rick." Come on people, that's a common name! She _must_ know a Rick.

"Rick…"

"Smith."

Rick Smith. There was no way I was seeing Alice today.

"Alrighty, Mr. Smith. You can go up."

Huh? She didn't even ring them? Wow, I could have been Jasper Swan.

She told me where Alice's and Edward's office were and I made my way to Alice's first.

When I knocked on the door, a took a breath in and then exhaled and that's when I heard a small voice say "come in."

APOV

I heard a knock on my door and told that person to come in and saw the handle twist slightly.

First I saw his feet. Italian shoes, nice. He _must _have style.

Then I saw his pants. Replay Jeans. This is what I always notice first. They're style, then their eyes, then their face.

I was expecting Edward to walk in but Edward wouldn't have been so cautions and he has no style whatsoever so this couldn't be him.

Next was his snug fitted grey top and he wore a navy Polo top.

As soon as I saw his face I was…in heaven!

Who the fuck was this Abrocrombie model walking in? I don't recall hiring him and I sure as hell don't remember dating him.

But oh my gosh, he was gorgie!!!!

I hadn't felt this way since I met Jasper!!

But then I noticed the constipated look on his face and suddenly I knew who it was.

**_Sorry for the short chapter but hey, two in one day ;)_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_NikCul :D_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV (EDWARDOOOOO)

I packed up my things and walked to Alice's office to tell her I was leaving early for my date with Jessica. She was 'ight so I figured I'd give her a chance. I needed Alice's last opinion of my suit.

I opened the door to her office looking down at the tie I held in my hands that was hanging from my neck. "Hey Ali, is this good what I am wearing? I am about to leave for my– HOLY FUCK!" When I looked up to meet Alice's blue eyes, I followed them to another pair of brown eyes and there Jasper was. Standing. In the same fucking office. Seven g-d damn years later.

We all stood in silence for what seemed like forever when Jasper broke the silence with three simple words.

"I told her."

I didn't need a further explanation. I knew who he was talking about and what he had told her.

"What the fuck man?" I yelled!

"What the fuck what?" Alice added completely oblivious.

Jasper ignored the mother of his child and took a step towards me. "She needed to know, Edward."

"You had no right."

"But then again it was _you_ who mentioned it to her earlier today. It was _you_ who did this to her, and it was _you who _had no right to leave her in the first place. It's _your_ fault that she's hurt now. It's _your _fault that now she is going have to wake up every morning and come to this office knowing the truth. _You_ had no right." He ranted.

I was silent.

"You have to make things right." Jasper encouraged.

"It's too late, I can't." I almost whimpered, too ashamed of myself now to speak clearly.

"I won't let you hurt her even more Edward. She's my cousin – my best friend. And now she's mad at me because of what _you_ did. Fix this g-d damn mess."

"It's too late; she'll never forgive me now!" I repeated, looking at my feet.

"She still loves you Edward," Alice said, finally understanding. "It's never too late."

There goes Alice. Always being _so_ effing positive. "Speak for yourself." I muttered and stormed out of the office, on my way to Jessica's apartment.

* * *

I knew I was acting immature the second I slammed my sister's office door, but I didn't care. I need to clear my head.

I walked to the front of her apartment door and knocked on the door a couple of times. So maybe I used to much force but I was upset, can you blame me?

As soon as the door opened, I knew it was gunna shut but I stopped it with as much force as possible and walked into what I now know is _their_ apartment.

"Bella Swan…" I muttered. "How nice to see you."

**_CLIFFY!!! DUN, DUN, !!!!_**

**_Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon._**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_NikCul_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, here's the next chapter. Enjoy :D**_

Chapter 8

EPOV

Jessica entered right after I said my somewhat hello to Bella.

Bella looked like she was about to say something before she appeared and I could see in her eyes what Jasper had meant. She was hurting and I was the one hurting her. What was I gunna say? "Oh, hey Bella yeah by the way, I'm sorry I'm such a fucking douche. Can I fuck you again?" Let's see how that conversation ends...

Jessica walked up to me and took my hand in hers. "Bye Bella, if I don't come home tonight, don't worry." She winked.

I saw Bella tense at the thought and frankly, I was getting a little frightened of that thought.

"Yeah. See ya." She whispered, walking back to the kitchen and opening the fridge.

We walked out of her apartment and I took her to a fancy restaurant not too far from here and extremely expensive. She better be worth it, no offense.

I opened the door for her and she smiled seductively at me and I swear I shuddered at her face.

We sat down at a table near the window and I began the conversation. "How are you tonight?" I asked politely.

"Cut the crap Boss, I just wanna know what happened with you and Bella." Could she be more upfront?

"Nothing happened." I mumbled.

"Oh so you didn't have sex with her today in your office like usual? Because really, I just think that is cruel. Why the hell would you agree to a date with me while you have my roommate, best friend, coworker and a loyal girl to bang? I seriously think you need a therapist." She rolled her eyes.

However, I did choke on my food when she said that I had sex with Bella. "What do you mean Jessica? Please enlighten me on how you think me taking Bella's virginity when I was fifteen has to bring you to think we fucked in my office today?"

"You've been banging the chick since you were fifteen?!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my g-d." I mumbled to myself. "No! I took it from her when she was fifteen!" I yelled.

"And you are still banging her?"

"Kill me." I said in a monotone voice.

"I'm just playing you Edward, I heard their whole conversation."

I chuckled even though I was a little pissed. "You would."

"So what happened, from your point of view rather than eaves dropping."

"Umm, you really want to talk about Bella on _your _date. Weren't you the one taunting her earlier."

"Look, Bella's my best friend; I wanna talk about her and I only did that to see her tense. She still loves you, you know."

"You talk to Alice way to much."

"Look, I haven't known Bella long enough to really understand half the things she does but I've seen Bella act around men and she acts differently around you."

"That's because I left her after kissing her a year after I fucked her without her knowing it."

"You have a way with words, don't you?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

"So what are you gunna do about it?" She asked.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure."

"Well, you could start by apologizing."

"She'll think I'm just trying to get with her."

"Why don't you try something sincere? You know, an apology that doesn't consist of the words, fuck, bitch, whore, liar and virginity." She suggested.

I laughed. "You know me too well."

"I _am _the one doing all your errands for you. I know you inside and out no matter how stalkerish that sounds." She smiled.

We finished up dinner and I drover her back home and went back to Alice's house only to find her on a couch, not alone and far from sitting.


	9. Chapter 9

**_OOOOO. Two in one day :D I am getting so good at this._**

**_Thanks to all of you that are reviewing, means the world to me!_**

**_I LOVE YOU LEAHNIGHTT btw..._**

Chapter 9**_  
_**

BPOV

I could lie to you and tell you I didn't care that Edward and Jessica were going on a date.

I could lie to you and say I was thrilled they had found each other.

I could lie to you and say that I hated the fact Edward had my virginity.

I could lie to you and say I don't eat my feelings.

I could lie to you and say I'm not scared at all.

And I could lie to you and say that I don't love Edward. Never did, never have and never will.

But those statements would all be lies.

I could tell you the truth and say I did care that my best friend was acting like a bitch and she was on a date with Edward.

I could tell you the truth and say I wasn't thrilled they'd found each other.

I could tell you the truth and say that I like Edward taking my virginity, not that I remember it.

I could tell you the truth and tell you I eat my feelings.

I could tell you the truth and say I'm scared.

I could tell you the truth and say I love Edward, always did, always have. always will.

_**Hey, sorry for the short chapter. Wanted to get the point across.**_

_**I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE SOOOOO MUCH LONGER!!!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**loving you**_

_**NikCul  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**3 IN ONE DAY!!! YOU BETTER ALL BE HAPPY THAT I AM CONSISTANT, OR JUST THANK LEAH, SHE'S PRACTICALLY MAKING ME WRITE.**_

_**Bitch.**_

_**I mean...LOVE YOUUUUU**_

_**Anyways, here we go :D**_

Chapter 10

BPOV

When Jessica came home that evening, I was slightly relieved to know she wasn't out there banging her Boss that a total whore. I was still mad at her though for being a bitch earlier and taunting me before her and Edward left for their date.

Bitch.

"Hey," She greeted me.

"How'd it go?" I asked her.

"I am _never_ going out with our boss again if that's what you were wondering."

"May I ask why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not exactly." I admitted.

"He loves someone else. Why would I wanna date someone that is completely in love with another girl?"

"Because he's hot as fuck." I laughed.

"I wonder if he's good in bed."

"I wouldn't know." I grimaced.

"You wanna tell me about it?" She asked.

"I don't even know anymore."

"You know Jasper was telling the truth, right?"

"I do but I'm afraid to face it, you know?"

"Afraid of what? That he didn't enjoy it? He stuck around for another year and kissed you."

"Eaves drop much?"

"Don't you know me at all?"

"I just don't know what to do!" I screamed, sitting on the couch and placing my face in my hands.

"You could always confront him about it."

"How so?"

"Ask him about that night, get your facts straight as to why he did what he did."

"I know he liked me Jess...I just don't know why he left."

"Ask. There's no other way you are going to find out the truth unless you ask him."

"I guess you're right."

"Always am." She smiled. "Anyways, I'm going to bed. Sweet dreams."

And they were some sweet dreams considering they all consist of Edward Cullen.

EPOV

"I don't wanna know." I said to Alice and Jasper's lovely him on top of her while eating-her-face-on-the-white-leather-sofa kind of position. Just lovely.

"Sorry." They both said, sitting up and wiping their faces with their arms.

"I don't wanna know." I said again.

"We weren't going to tell you." Alice jerked.

"I was just coming to say hi." I lied. Really, I honestly didn't know my reason for my recent showing to her house.

"You're lying but I can give you a nice reason for your random showing. You can take Kevin out for a walk."

"Did you just refer to your son as a dog?"

"Just take him out. Jasper and I have some catching up to do."

"Oh yeah considering all that lovely make up sex that's gunna come along with it."

"Just go." She jerked.

I put my hands up in surrender and ran upstairs to Kevin's room.

Kevin has blond hair like Jasper's but a great sense of style like Alice. He's pretty smart for a six year old. He was supposed to be in grade one but they moved him up to grade three. I told you he was a smart kid.

I don't know where the hell he gets it from. His mom was the one who just insisted on me taking her kid out for a walk at eleven at night and what do you know, when I walked into his room, he was sound asleep.

I nudged him awake though and brought him to my house letting Jasper and Alice have their privacy. I didn't want the kid so wake up in the middle of the night, afraid of the dark, run to mommy's room then having to be afraid of the light too if you know what I mean...

I tucked him into my bed at home and let him drift off to sleep and changed then crawled in next to him and fell asleep as well, dreaming about Bella, of course and they was a part of me that wished she was dreaming of me as well.

_**Sorry guys, but I think that's it for today. Promise I'll update soon.**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**loving you**_

_**oh and R&R please, it would mean the world to me**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**loving you**_

_**NikCul  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

EPOV

After both Kevin and I woke up and got ready, he begged me to take him out in the somewhat nice weather of Forks. We decided to take a walk through the neighborhood and spend some time at Forks National Park.

"Thanks so much for taking me out today. I know it's Saturday and you probably have better things to do."

I grimaced. "Now why wouldn't I want to hang out with my favorite nephew?"

He stopped walking and turned to look at me. "Uncle Ed, I'm your only nephew."

I chuckled. "Yeah, but if I had more, you'd still be my favorite."

He smiled wide and then his brow furrowed. "Who was that man with Mommy yesterday?"

I wasn't sure if that was really my place to say anything so I decided to play dumb. "I don't know Kev, go ahead and ask her later and tell your mom and gave you the approval to do so."

"Alrighty." He smiled then changed the subject. "Am I ever going to have any cousins?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you gunna have babies?" He asked me, straight out.

"I'm not sure. I mean there is this one girl but I don't think she likes me back." I told him honestly. I didn't usually have secrets with Kevin.

"Like a crush?"

I nodded. "Like a crush."

"She must be blind."

"Why do you say that?"

"You are like _the best_ uncle ever. Why wouldn't she want what you have to offer?"

"Because I made a boo-boo a few years ago."

"What did you do?"

"I ran away from her."

"Why?"

Now where do I go from here?

"You can tell me, you know." He persuaded. "I can keep a secret."

"It's complicated Kevin. We were young and I was stupid, unlike you."

"What did you do?"

"I kissed her and ran away." I admitted.

"Did you like her?"

"Yes and I still do."

"So then why'd ya leave?"

Here comes the hard part. "I stole something from her that wasn't mine to have and she never knew until now."

"What did you take?"

"They should call you Curious Kevin." I smirked. "I took her...cookie."

"OOOOO. Which kind?"

"The very smooth, lovely, warm cookie." Hopefully he doesn't make too much outa that sentence.

"Like chocolate?"

"Yes, just like _milk_ chocolate." Just like Bella's eyes.

"I don't blame you." He smiled.

"Why's that?"

"Well you liked the cookie and obviously you had to do what you had to do to get that cookie even if you had no idea what you were doing at the time but I'm sure you don't regret it one bit."

The kid had a point. "No, I don't regret it." I smiled. I think that's the truth.

It was then I realized we had arrived at the park and Kevin ran to go get a vacant swing at I sat on the bench, mesmerized but the happiness it gave him. Just that simple invention.

"Is this seat taken?" A heard a familiar voice and looked up and met a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

I shook my head. "No, not at all. Sit down."

"Thanks." She smiled and sat down in the vast space next to me. "Who's that?" She asked. "I saw you with him earlier."

"That's Kevin, Alice and Jasper's son."

"Why are you taking care of him? Where's Alice?"

"With Jasper." I said and she gasped.

She was about to open her mouth and ask something but instead she just spoke four simple words that made me laugh. "I don't wanna know."

"Imagine if you had to be the one to see it."

She began to laugh. "It would have been nothing I haven't seen before. They were the ones always using my house for their fun and games and we always had to move to your house for out movie nights! Horny bastards."

I laughed even harder. "I do remember that."

"There are many things I remember," Bella said, hesitantly. "And something I don't. Somethings I were never aware of."

"I just hope you know I never meant to hurt you."

"I know but I'm curious. What was going through your head that evening?"

"Which one?"

"The one where you stole my virtue."

"Oh. That one." I grimaced. "I don't know. Look, I'll admit I had been drinking that night we all went out to party and when I left you alone to go to the washroom, I didn't suspect anything would happen. It was a friendly outing between me you Jasper and Alice. When I came back, some guy was all over you and you looked dazed, like you had no idea what was going on but I didn't think anything of it. I thought he was just trying to get with you even though technically that was the case but believe me and I had no idea that he had slipped roofies into your drink! That was the last think I would've though of. Anyways, you constantly came on to me, unaware of your surrounding and all I thought was it must be the drinks or the sugar high from earlier that evening and when you began...kissing me and stuff and making it very difficult for me to think I didn't think anything of it really so I took you home and undressed you and I was going to change you back into your pajamas when you came on to me! I swear and I was pretty drunk to do anything about it so we slept together and I left the next morning realizing what I'd just done and felt guilty and thought, at the time that you shouldn't know. Weeks and months past and it became to late to really tell you after realizing I thought you should know and about a week after it I ran into the guy that was trying to get with you and he thought I was also trying to get with you and didn't know you so he congratulated me on taking you instead of him and I asked him what he meant and he told me he had slipped you some roofies. Date rape. And when I came home from England and we began kissing I couldn't handle it. I couldn't replay what happened and the pressure got to me so I just left. My parents understood considering the open relationship we have so they agreed as soon as I forced it upon them. Alice didn't talk to me for years and never understood why I did what I did until now and I just wanna say, I am so sorry."

Holy mother fucking shit that was a long.

She stared blankly at me and then smiled. "Well, if it helps, I'm glad it was you and not him. In fact, I'm glad it was you rather than anyone else whether it had been then or now."

"What about that guy you lost it to when you were 19?"

"I thought I loved him, turned out I just liked him but that was only after the sex. It seemed different and I always wondered why, like I'd had better, you know? The truth is Edward, I always knew you had it since that day. Since I was fourteen."

**_I THINK THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!!!_**

**_Smiles?_**

**_R&R_**

**_loving you_**

**_NikCul  
_**


	12. READ! TRE IMPORTANT!

_**HI READERS! **_

_**NikCul here!**_

_**I would just like to say that I won't update another chapter until I have 15 reviews or more so tell your friends and family to review!!!**_

_**Thanks guys, only two more reviews or more and I'll have chapter 12 up.**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**loving you**_

_**NikCul  
**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**I have amazing reviewers considering we reached 16 reviews. Guys, I hope you know it means so much for me when you review. I like to know what you predict, like and think. So R&R!!!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**NikCul**_

_**Enjoy....  
**_

Chapter 12

BPOV

Edward stared at me wide eyed. "What do you mean 'you always knew'."

"I always knew there was something missing and I just didn't want to believe it because I didn't want to ruin what we had."

"How'd you know?"

"You changed Edward, ever since that night. You were always so cautious when I was around. I thought I was going ballistic and I'd done something wrong and I advise you, if you ever become to type of thief, don't leave evidence behind. There was a condom in bathroom in the garbage and...my bed smelt like you. I remember that smell like yesterday and you still smell like it. It's so defined and so...Edward Cullen."

"So we were both playing each other?"

"Yeah, and when you kissed me, I wanted nothing more to actual know what that night felt like, relive it and then you were gone. That was the only puzzle missing from my piece. I never understood why, until now."

"So where does this leave us?"

"Well, I'm your employee and we're still friends, of course. We always will be."

"Bella..."

"What?"

"You know that we're much more than just friends..."

"I don't wanna move too fast."

"Last time we moved too slow and look where that got us! Just please, one date."

"Fine, pick me up at seven thirty."

"Will do." He smiled.

Just then Alice's son ran over and hugged Edward and looked at me. "Are you the girl who got their cookie stolon from Edward?"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Edward stole your cookie."

"Umm..." I looked at Edward and he nodded his head. "Yes. I am."

"Well you are stupid."

"Umm...thanks."

"No, I just think you're stupid not to forgive him. It's just a cookie."

"But, then again Kevin, it was the best cookie ever. It is so much more."

I smiled at him and he smiled back and Kevin smiled even bigger than both of us, even though he was completely unaware of what was going on.

It is so much more than a cookie, I'll tell you that much because when two people love each other, what do they do to pass their time without an oven?

_**DONE!**_

_**If you didn't get the end, it's saying that like why don't you just make another cookie but how can you do that if you have no oven basically saying, even though they are in love and he took her virginity, can they overcome that even though he holds a huge part of her life.**_

_**There ya aree**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**R&R**_

_**I'll post another chapter when I have 25 or more reviews**_

_**btw sorry for the short chapter**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**NikCul  
**_


End file.
